Through Sky Blue Eyes
by bigbigday
Summary: The Marauders are entering their fifth year at Hogwarts. It's going to be interesting, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1: Friends

Through Sky Blue Eyes.

I clenched my fists, feeling them sweat through the effort it was taking to not scream at my mother. It was eight in the morning and already a bottle of liquor was being cradled in her arms. She stumbled towards me, kicking a worn leather trunk towards my feet. I pulled hard at my red sweater sleeve, feeling the soft material on my knuckles. Lily's mother was very good at buying Christmas presents.

I sighed quietly, picking up my sleek black cat Jinx before I pulled the case across the oatmeal coloured carpet to the door of our cramped and cluttered flat. I could practically smell the freedom as I stepped across the threshold to the stairs that lead outside. Closer, closer to where my real home was. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'You be gooood now!' I heard my intoxicated mother slur from the top of the stairs, waving drunkenly with one hand, holding her liquor bottle close to her chest with the other. She almost reminds me of the mother she used to be, the trace of a real smile playing at the corners of her lips. I bounded down stairs, jumping down them two and three at a time, my long black hair flying out behind me.

'Kings Cross Station, please.' I said before the toothless cab driver even had to ask the question. I wanted this time entirely to myself, a whole hour to remember every detail of what my magical friends looked like, how they spoke, whether they liked strawberry bonbons or not.

Lily. Sirius. Remus and James. Friends. I could see the eager faces in my head, running towards me, catching me in an almighty hug, the likes of which only happen in movies. I slammed the door of the taxi shut, pulling my knees up to my chin to make space for the trunk. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to imagine our reunion at the station. I could see Lily, shouting my name as I ran through the crowds, a wide grin on her face. Remus would be close behind, chuckling to himself, his hands in his pockets. I could see James and Sirius the best, running comically at me, lifting me up into a Queen's Chair before parading back, just like they did last year.

My eyes fluttered open, inspecting the taxi properly. It was clean and smelt of pine trees. I could see the little green tree swinging back and forth across the front mirror. It was a maroon Ford Anglia, with cream leather seats. I've always wanted a car, but my mother never saved up enough money for us to even afford the steering wheel, never mind the whole car. Luckily, my mother did have a drinking friend called Sam who happened to be the man driving the car. Every year he drove me to Kings Cross Station, thinking I was travelling to an all girl's boarding school on a scholarship.

'How's that school of yours?' I heard Sam say from underneath his tweed cap, his dark eyes focused on the light traffic ahead of us. I chewed on my lip, unsure of how exactly to respond.

'It's uh.. really good.' I answered. I was useless at lying, and this statement wasn't a lie, not at all. I loved school, I was free from the responsibility of trying to keep my mother safe and making sure there was food in the house over summer. It was a good feeling, being the child again.

'Lovely.' Sam grunted the one word that should never, ever be grunted. Lovely was a word that Lily often used, if she was talking about a flower vase or a pair of shoes or a particularly grubby looking goblin. Always polite, was Lily Evans. She looked like a polite girl too. Well kept, with beautiful red hair and eyes that everybody commented on. They were almost like someone had put two emeralds in her eyes. Everybody loved Lily.

I felt the common pangs of jealousy hit me in the heart. I hadn't even met up with my best friend again, yet I was already jealous of her. I leant my head against the window of the car, trying to forget why Lily was the girl that everybody adored. I instead filled my head with the boys who saw no difference between us, three boys who gave us both the equal amount of respect. I was more excited to see them than anyone else.

My head slid down the window and I pulled my knees up further, curling up as much as one can in a taxi, hoping to fall into a light sleep. Jinx crawled into the crook of my arm and I let out a happy sigh. I will enjoy this hour.

Remus likes chocolate, not strawberry bonbons.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate

I felt the taxi bump over the kerb, meaning that we were pulling up to the station. All of a sudden, my heart was in my throat and I could feel the butterflies zooming around my stomach. It was a nice change from it knotting up in worry for my mum. A wide grin spread across my face and I feverishly laid my hand on the locked door, positioning my body so I could leave the car in just seconds and be in the station.

My eyes flitted to the small clock on the dashboard. It was nearly ten in the morning, due to the heavy work traffic that cropped up. I was forced to sit through it between bouts of sleep. This meant I had a whole hour to catch up and find my friends before the Hogwarts Express departed from Platform 9 and ¾. I heard a small click to my left and I gripped my case and Jinx in my hands. I could barely contain myself.

I kicked the door wide open, leaping out before it slammed back on my legs. The air was thick with exhaust fumes and jam packed with a rainbow spectrum of different vehicles. I turned and bowed slightly to Sam, who smiled and waved jovially before shutting his door. He was more involved in my life than even my own mother was.

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me whilst holding a cat and trailing a large trunk behind me. I squeezed through a barrier of people to the glory that is Kings Cross Station. I looked up at the high glass ceiling and the old brick walls with black signs indicating the platform number. Arches rose high above me. Echoes sounded in my ears. It was beautiful.

I felt like I was dreaming again as I grabbed a trolley and flung everything down. Only twice a year did I visit this station and every time, I found myself in awe of the architecture.

'Watch where you're going.' A voice told me. I swung around to see a smirking ball of grease. Also known as Severus Snape. I snarled slightly, frustrated. I couldn't understand why Lily could be friends with that… butt trumpet. I despised him as much as the boys did, so I moved quickly, hoping to avoid any more contact with him.

One magical family stood at the pillar between Platform 9 and Platform 10 as I approached. A tall dark haired boy ran through the wall with their trolleys, turning to give me a passing smile before disappearing onto the other side, where Lily and the boys hopefully lay. I was alone now and I straightened my trolley, pushing off on my left foot.

I closed my eyes and gripped my trolley tight, having never been particularly fond of the falling sensation I felt as I passed through into the wizard world. My trolley began to roll again on a cobbled surface. I knew it was safe to open my eyes. I was greeted not by grey and black business suits, but by shouting children and teenagers hugging and kissing their families goodbye.

Only one figure caught my eyes. Tall and thin with sandy blonde hair. Breaking off a square of chocolate whilst holding a book close to his face. Remus stood close to his trolley, his eyes surfacing from the book every so often to take a breath. In the car I decided on the subtle, cool approach when it came to greeting everyone. The child within me thought not.

'Remus!' I shouted his name at the top of my lungs, pushing the old trolley in his direction. He looked up and nodded somewhere else, a sly smile on his face. James and Sirius came screaming at me from nowhere, a wild look on their faces. I stopped and looked left and right before joining in myself. They crushed me in the hug that I imagined as I left my mother only two hours ago.

The screams turned into laughter, and then the laughter turned into tears on my part. At last I could feel warm breath on my neck, soft curls on my cheek, and cool lenses on my forehead. Minutes later, sticky chocolate fingers brushed tears from my face. My fast ragged breath began to slow down but I could only utter a sentence.

'I grew a few inches.'

The platform was practically silent now, everybody's attention directed towards the cluster of 14 going on 15 year olds rocking back and forth, chuckling at my remark. Sirius pulled back to assess my height before smiling in that way that made so many girls swoon. It certainly worked on me anyway.

'Nice work short fry. In fact, you aren't short enough to be called short fry anymore. I should start calling you Helena, huh?'

I couldn't think of a smart reply. He has that effect on people, does Sirius. He did tend to render girls speechless, or babbling messes. Gladly I seemed to be the former, because I'm quiet anyway. I felt a light hand on my shoulder and I turned suddenly, a flash of red hair and sharp green eyes smiling at me.

'Lily!' I gasped with the tightness of the hug she gave me. I looked up to see her lemon sucking sister grumbling beside her parents who smiled at me from afar. Lily must be upset. Petunia is probably ignoring her again. I sighed, having gotten used to hearing Lily hold in what she felt about Petunia. She was so strong, unlike me.

'I missed you so much Ellie.' She whispered, pulling back to see my face, smiling widely. Lily definitely looked older, more mature. Meanwhile, I looked almost childish. It was just another way we were opposite.

I gazed over Lily's shoulders, seeing people begin to pile onto the train. I motioned to the train and everyone grinned. It was time to go. James and Remus had taken my case and pushed the trolley away carelessly, while Sirius took Lily and I by the arms, leading us on. There was no sign of Peter Pettigrew, surprisingly. We stepped on the Hogwarts Express, making our way past rowdy students.

Snivellus sat in a compartment by himself, engrossed in a book about the Dark Arts. Typical. Lily stopped dead in her tracks, setting her case down. She was leaving us for him. First I felt confusion, then anger, then fury. Pure fury. I turned to the others, my mouth set in an angry line. Their eyes told me that they were angry too.

'Well, this is my stop! Bye guys!' Lily said chirpily, oblivious to the expressions on our faces. I just turned and charged down the corridor, hearing three sets of hurried footsteps behind me. The green monster bites again. I spied an empty compartment to my left and I open the door hastily, throwing my case in so I could sit down. The boys followed suit, landing on the soft red seats.

I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. I opened them a second later, feeling chocolate being put into my hands. Remus smiled at me from under his hair, kneeling beside me. I knew what he would say to me next.

'Eat. It'll help.' He said as I raised it to my lips. The chocolate was sweet, soft, sticky. It did help. I felt calmer after eating the small slab Remus gave me. They all remained silent, watching me eat ravenously. I hadn't taken any breakfast after all.

The train jolted forward, sending Remus flat on his bottom. I let out a low chuckle and he grinned. Remus liked to be liked, I think. Chatter began immediately about the coming year, the trips to Hogsmeade, classes, how long it would take until the trolley lady came. Chocolate Frogs were Remus' favourite. No surprise there.

'Lie down now.' Sirius pulled me at the neck, hugging me to his chest. I enjoyed this a little more than a friend should. James rolled his eyes at Sirius, letting him know he was doing it again. Being Sirius. Not that I minded, at all. Sirius just smiled jokingly, pulling me even closer to annoy James.

'Do you fancy Helena then Jamesy?' Sirius questioned mockingly, releasing his grip on my waist. I could breathe again. I distanced myself from them, sitting at the window, watching the English countryside fly by. I could see James from the corner of my eye, stubbornly crossing his arms. I didn't like when they talked about me like this, like I was just another girl rather than someone they knew well.

James examined my body before he opened his mouth again. I could feel his eyes scanning my chest, my face, my legs.

He looked at Lily that way sometimes, as if deciding whether or not she was worth his time. After all, they were only friendly to each other because of me. Otherwise they'd be hexing each other left, right and centre. It could be frustrating being friends with three boys. I loved them nonetheless.

'No.' He said coldly, almost annoyed that Sirius could suggest such a thing. I guess I'm not good enough for the great James Potter. Boy hero, admired by the good, hated by the bad. Somewhat of a Robin Hood, if you will. I knew he had a good heart deep down, but there were days when I could throttle him. Like today.

Remus looked at me sadly. He had more of a sensitive soul. He knelt up from the ground, putting his glimmering purple chocolate wrapper into his pocket. I turned away from him, but he took my hand and forced me to look back. He was quite good looking, but in a boyish way, unlike Sirius. The floppy hair and strangely coloured eyes. How tall he was. His personality was more handsome than his looks. A gentleman is the only way I can describe him.

'Ignore them. They're fools to judge you like this. Come on.' I stood up, watching James and Sirius eye us suspiciously. A snarky remark would most likely emerge from one of their mouths in just a second. Sirius began to laugh quietly, raising an eyebrow at how protectively Remus stood over my small frame. He was just being a good friend.

I snarled at them and they shut up almost immediately, suppressing their giggles. I was ready to slap them both hard across the face if I needed to. James covered his face, but a grin could be seen through the cracks in his fingers. Sirius picked up a text book from his sack, pretending to be interested.

'Off for a snog?' James asked, having revealed his face again.

I punched him hard. He certainly didn't expect it, but James had it coming. I pulled open the compartment door, glancing back to see him clutching his face which was swelling at a surprising rate. Soon it will turn purple and green. I was glad I punched him. I had enough to deal with as it was, without him being a snob.

I ran out, thoughts running through my head as I saw the expressions on several students faces. It was too warm. It was too cold. Why are they teasing me? I thought they were meant to be my friends. I can't take this. I need to throw up. Don't cry, don't cry. I was on the ground now and people peered out of their carriages. Sirius was here. Like I needed him right now.

His arms protecting me from the gathering people. Muttered words. Footsteps and sliding doors. Soft lips brushing across my temple. A kiss. A kiss?

'We were only taking the piss, short fry.'


End file.
